


The Stars in Your Eyes

by miyakowasure



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone wished for a fic like this in the <a href="http://je-summerfic.livejournal.com/623.html?thread=15471">JE summer fic meme</a> and I realized I could as well write it, so… here it finally is, almost a month later than the original Anon wished for it. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wished for a fic like this in the [JE summer fic meme](http://je-summerfic.livejournal.com/623.html?thread=15471) and I realized I could as well write it, so… here it finally is, almost a month later than the original Anon wished for it. :D

"What's wrong with you Shori? You've been acting weird for the whole evening," Sou asked and raised his eyebrows, getting immediate support from Marius who nodded to show he had noticed the same thing.

"It's nothing," Shori said, flashing a sheepish smile at his friends as he poked his evening rice with his chopsticks. "Just... Don't you feel like someone was watching us?"

"No," Sou and Marius said at the same time and Sou frowned.

"Who would be spying on us, anyway? Why would anyone bother?"

"I don't know," Shori said and glanced around, seeing nothing outside the small circle of light that their fire created into the black darkness of the forest. “I just really feel like there’s someone out there.”

“Hey come here!” Marius yelled, making both Sou and Shori wince at the sudden noise.

“What the hell Mari?” Sou demanded but Marius simply shrugged.

“No-one came out so it’s- _oh!_ ” the youngest boy’s big eyes grew even wider and he slapped a hand on his mouth.

“What-” Sou started but Marius silenced him with his other hand.

“Quiet! Look!” he whispered and pointed at something behind Shori’s back.

Shori slowly turned to look behind him and gasped in surprise when he saw a wild Eevee nudging his backpack with its nose, probably trying to smell what was inside. The noise startled the small Pokemon but to their surprise it didn’t flee.

“Maybe it’s hungry,” Marius suggested and fished a few crumbled pieces of Pokemon sweets from the pocket of his hoodie. “Here, eat these!”

The Eevee looked at the sweets and slowly inched closer until it was close enough to catch two pieces from Marius’ hand, and quickly withdrew again.

“He seems to like them,” Sou chuckled when the Eevee happily munched on the sweets, and Marius was beaming of happiness.

“He? How do you know it’s a boy?” Shori asked, tilting his head curiously. He definitely couldn’t tell by appearance.

“Statistics,” Sou said with a shrug, “My Pokedex says almost ninety percent of wild Eevee are male. Besides, I think he’s too big to be female, even if he’s clearly still a puppy, don’t you think?”

“I guess?” Shori said and looked at the Pokemon who had returned to rub its head against his bag. “Sorry, mate. There’s nothing interesting inside,” he chuckled but the Eevee didn’t seem to care. Instead, it stared at the bag for a while an adoring look in its eyes before laying down to rest, using Shori’s bag as a cushion.

“I guess I didn’t need anything from the bag, anyway,” Shori sighed. Well, a toothbrush would have been a nice thing to get but he didn’t have the heart to wake up the small Pokemon who was already fast asleep.

“He’s so cute,” Marius sighed.

“And really brave, for such a young individual,” Sou pointed out, “Usually they avoid people until the age they’re leave their parents’ nest. Maybe this one decided to have a little adventure.”

-

The Eevee was still there when they woke up in the morning. It was wide awake and followed the three boys’ every move when they packed up their sleeping bags, but didn’t leave Shori’s bag alone for a second.

“I’m sorry, little one, but we need to go,” Shori said and crouched to the ground next to the Eevee. “I need my bag back and I guess your mother is already missing you.”

To his surprise the Eevee shook its head stubbornly and looked into his eyes, refusing to move an inch.

“Get up. Please.”

Another shake of head.

“Listen, you,” Shori said in a serious voice, “Either you get up and go back home, or come with us.”

The Eevee’s eyes widened at his words. It let out a gleeful shriek and stormed into Shori’s arms.

“Wait, really? You want to come with us?” Shori asked, feeling rather baffled of the small Pokemon’s sudden expression of affection, but also somehow touched.

The Eevee nodded vigorously and Shori chuckled at its enthusiasm.

“Fine, stay still for a while,” Shori told the Eevee who could hardly obey, with how happy it seemed to be. Shori fished an empty Poke Ball from the side pocket of his bag and threw the ball towards the Eevee who all but jumped towards it.

“Gotcha!” Marius cried out and rushed to throw his arm around Shori’s shoulders, “Congrats, Shori!”

Shori grinned and looked at the Poke Ball, and threw it into the air again. The Eevee leaped out, but instead of coming back to Shori it rushed towards his bag again and looked at the bag in the same adoring way it had done the last night.

“What’s so wonderful in my bag?” Shori asked and Marius shrugged; he didn’t have any idea either. Sou, instead, seemed to have. He let out an understanding noise before bursting into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Marius asked and Sou grinned when he kneeled next to the bag and lifted it up.

“It’s not the bag,” he said, “it’s this!”

On his palm Sou was holding a small round pendant that was attached to a key holder that hung on the zipper of Shori’s bag. Shori had gotten the key holder as a birthday present from his friend years ago; on the pendant there was a tiny painted picture of an Umbreon that stood on a hill, looking at a the stars in the night sky.

“It’s this key holder that you like so much?” Shori said amusedly and the Eevee sighed, unable to take its eyes off of the picture.

“Maybe he wants to become an Umbreon once he grows up?” Marius suggested, and the others nodded. Marius was probably right.

“What would you say, if I buy you a collar in the next town, and get this pendant attached on it? You could have the whole thing your very own.”

The Eevee’s joy was overflowing.

 

-

 

“It looks really good on you,” Marius praised and everyone smiled when the Eevee proudly showed around his new collar with the key holder pendant.

“Don’t you think he needs a name,” Sou said to Shori who tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Shori said slowly and crouched down to pet his newest Pokemon. By chance he glanced at the pendant on the Eevee’s collar and raised his eyebrows - as long as he had owned the key holder, he had never noticed the stars on the sky in the picture were actually forming a constellation. Shori followed the familiar figure of the Big Dipper, and smiled at the Eevee who looked at him expectantly.

“Hokuto,” Shori said firmly, “I’m calling you Hokuto.”


End file.
